


Pent Up

by anonymousmikeyway



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Quickies, Waycest, i also have no idea how to tag anything on here this is literally my first work, i didnt consider that when writing oops, no set age or anything so you can imagine this with whatever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmikeyway/pseuds/anonymousmikeyway
Summary: Gerard sucks off Mikey real quick
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Mikey Way/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Pent Up

I love his hair. And his eyes. His beautiful, hazel eyes. And his nose... All his features, so perfect, just right. So amazingly him. His breath feels so good on my skin, warm and wet... 

"Mikey?" 

His voice gets my attention back. 

"Huh? Sorry, I just... spaced out." I mumble at him. He leans away from me a bit. Fuck. 

"I'm about to suck your dick and you spaced out?" He taunts. 

"Uh.. Yeah. Sorry. I was just... looking at you." He looked beautiful. On his knees on the floor, legs spread just a bit, hands on my knees, looking up at me... Not my fault I got distracted. 

"God, you're hopeless." He laughs softly and leans forward, nuzzling me through my pants, receiving a whimper in response. 

"Y' still gonna suck me off..?" 

"'Course I am." He shuffles back a bit and unzips my pants. I wriggle around for a second to help get them off, but his hands are already at the hem of my underwear, sliding it down a bit. 

"Mmnf... Fuck, Gee..." He gently licks just right above my dick and I start to shake. 

"I forgot what we're doin here, Mikes. Can you remind me?" He grins up at me. This piece of shit. 

"Jesus Christ..." I squeeze my eyes shut and breathe in. "Gee c'mon, just keep going."

"Well I would, but I can't remember what I was s'pposed to do down here. Maybe if you ask real nice I can remember?" Fuck. 

"Gee, please just... put your stupid fucking mouth on my dick." He raises an eyebrow at me. "...Please, Gee. I need to feel your mouth around me." He moves so quickly my hands fly up in response, but they quickly shoot back down and grab at the sheets below me. His tongue presses against me inside his mouth and it feels... so amazing. I can feel just a bit of his teeth and, dear god, I never want him to move away. 

He tilts his head up towards me a bit and slides his face down towards my base. I let out a long groan and he gently hums in return. Fuck, he's already started drooling all over me... He makes the loudest fucking slurping sounds. But still, he's got my legs shaking and it's getting harder and harder to keep myself quiet. My head tilts back as I just lose my mind in fucking ecstasy. 

His hand snakes it's way up towards my hip and I manage to bring my head back up to look at him. He's got his eyes closed and he looks so focused... Shit, he's moving so fast and he's still drooling all over the god damn place, it's all on my fucking ass. But his tongue swipes around as he moves up and down and I feel something starting to coil in my stomach.

"Fuck, Gee... Shit shitshitshitSHIT oh god, Gee I'm getting close-" He digs his nails into my hip and I squeak into a loud moan and fuck I'm getting so overwhelmed, my brain feels like fucking static and I'm just so close, so close-- 

All of a sudden my head shoots back, I grab his hair and shove his face down and cum all the way down his throat. One of my legs wraps around him and rests on his back, pushing him closer to me. 

We stay like that as I shake and fuck into his face and he purrs at me while swallowing all I've got. As my grip on his hair lets up, he slides back and stands up, supporting himself with his hands on my knees. His hand reaches towards my head and I lean forward so he can pat my hair. 

After a moment of silence, he speaks. "That was a lil intense, hun. You a little pent up?" I breathe out a laugh. 

"I guess. Or maybe you're just that good?" 

"As much as I would love to accept that, I barely did anything." He presses his nose to mine and gives me a little nuzzle. 

"Yeah," I give him a quick peck on the lips. "Guess I was pretty pent up."


End file.
